


Just One Night

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Glee, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, First Meetings, M/M, Possible One Night Stand, Possible Threesome, Sometimes I Wonder What The HELL Is Going On With My Brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They went to the club to relieve a bit of stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Night

It wasn't something Puck and Finn did often but lately things had become very stressful for the couple. The combination of classes, finals, annoying relatives who wanted them to set a wedding date, and planning the actual wedding, they needed a break. So Puck and Finn decided to go to the club where they had their first kiss — that turned out to be a huge mistake. Once inside, Finn and Puck noticed they were lacking what the other patrons on the clubs where wearing — leather.

Apparently, in their to go out and get a drink, they had forgotten to check Taboo's schedule. While most nights didn't have a theme every once in awhile the club's owner decided to spice things up in hopes to get more customers and revenue. Tonight's leather kink night had left Puck and Finn feeling a bit out of place. They both owned leather jackets but it wasn't a kink for them. Sure, Finn loved holding onto Puck whenever they rode around on his bike but that was the extent of their love for all things leather.

Yet, they refused to leave. Puck and Finn's desire for a drink and some dancing outweighed any awkwardness they might feel about the situation. Aware of the looks being thrown their way, they made their way to the bar. After waiting their turn, Puck ordered them both a shot of vodka — which they both downed quickly. 

He was about to order another round when the bartender place two shot glasses in front of them and said, “Compliments of the gentleman at the end of the bar.” Finn glanced over at the crowd that had began to form there when he saw a slender, muscular guy lift his glass at them. 

“He's hot,” Finn said as he discreetly pointed their admirer out.

Glancing over, Puck saw a guy with a beauty mark over his lip with dark hair hanging over his eyes . Finn was right, the guy was gorgeous and they had been looking to have a little bit of fun before they tied the knot. They had always wanted to try a threesome but Finn and Puck were hard pressed to find someone who suited both their needs. Plus, they didn't wanted to complicate things by asking a friend. This guy seemed to be answer to all of their problems.

“Should we go over there?” Finn asked.

“It depends — are you okay with a one night stand with a stranger,” Puck replied.

Usually, Finn was the type of guy who fell in love before having. After what happened with Santana, he wasn't comfortable using people for his own pleasure. So, Puck wasn't sure this would work out in the long run and he wasn't willing to share Finn for more than just one night. 

“Maybe. How about we go talk to him and see where it goes from there.”

Leaving their drinks on the bar, Finn and Puck squeezed themselves through the crowd until were standing next to their admirer. Music played loudly behind as Finn tried to talk over the noise.

“Hi, I'm Finn and this is my fiance Puck,” he said.

“Daryl,” the stranger replied — his southern accent causing both of their cocks to stir.

“Why don't we get out of here so we could get to know each other better,” Finn said.

After Daryl agreed to leave with them, they led him to their apartment. Finn and Puck were still not sure where the night was heading but they were both attracted to Daryl and they weren't about to pass a possible chance of a threesome up. Especially with someone as hot as Daryl. So whatever happened between the three of them, Puck and Finn knew that their night with Daryl would be a memorable one.


End file.
